The Tempest in the 12th
by pampilot67
Summary: Becketts starts dating with her new Manfriend, causes complexity at the 12th


The Tempest in the 12th

Beckett's Dating with her new Man friend

causes complexity at the 12th.

Kate Becket sat at her desk she had a stack of files sitting in her out basket and only one file in her in basket. The one other file sat undisturbed flat on her desk. Her eyes centered on the white murder board. Seventeen pictures attached to the board with little connection with the murder.

After 11am Tom Denning came in with some news about a possible connection to the decease. He sat in the chair beside Kate's desk. The chair Castle habitually sat in. He explained what the connection was and how it maybe the reason for the talked for about ten minutes. It was not until he got up and left the squad room that she thought about the Castle's chair, and Castle. He had not sat in that chair for three weeks. The last time he sat in that chair was the Friday evening that Tom came in to ask her if she was ready for their weekend rendezvous. They were going skiing in upstate New York. Monday was a holiday and Kate had arranged the day off. She wondered what was wrong with Castle that he had not come in that period. Kate decided to call Castle, to make sure he was alright. Castle's phone rang for five rings, she knew that after six it will switched to Voice mail.

"Castle"

"Well Rick Castle long time no see. How have you been?"

"I have been excellent, why do you ask?"

"Just as an old friend, asking how have you been, as you have not been to the 12th?"

"Kate not wanting to seem as a pain ass, but I am writing a new book and I am right in the middle of a chapter. If this is important please tell me now as I have got it done ASAP."

"Nothing just felt liking talking to you, Ill call you later. By Castle."

"Yes good-by. it was a nice distraction, by."

Kate distressed with Castles comment,as she could not figure out why, he seem to be mad at her. Rick Castle sat on his couch in the same spot he had been for the last forty hours. The call from Kate did nothing for the mood he had been for three weeks. He lied to Kate he had not written a page in all that time, he had no wish to write. He had slammed around the loft the first few days. He's infuriated at Kate ,Tom, and himself. By Monday he had decided to stop the Nikki Heat books. By the end of the week he sent an e-mail to his editor that he was stopping the books as soon as the present one's done. Since then he had not written a single word. His editor was mad she had sent over one hundred E-mails to him. He had not answered a single one. His daughter had told her to not call the house phone as he, her dad would not answer it and the rest of the family need to us that phone for their person lives. Both Castle's daughter, and Mother were staying away from Rick, he was not a jovial person, around others, and did not want to share with anyone. Ultimately in desperation Alexis went to Laine to see if she had any idea what was amiss with her father.

Laine and Alexis met for lunch at the Restaurant just down the block from the Morgue . After several false starts Alexis broached the question. "What going on between Detective Beckett and my father?" "Alexis I do not know much. What I know comes to me most of the time second-hand. Kate Beckett is not very free with information about her personal she is dating an other detective in the building, Thomas Denning. Who I personally do not care for him. So when Kate talks about him I tune her out. When I say anything disapproving about him she walks away from me and refuses to talk for hours, or days, at a time. The boys, her partners feel Tom Demming is the driving force in the romance. He tells Kate the way it look like tp him and she accepts it as fact. Tom was the one who froze Castle out, of the teming with Kate. He has her using his car to go to crime scenes. It a two seater, Ford Mustange no room for your dad to ride in, so if he goes to the crime scene it with the boy or not at all. He has Beckett exclude him from the integration room so he has no chance asking any questions.

He the one who made the plan's for the weekend ski trip that push your dad over the edge. I really think you father would have been less unhappy about the ski trip if he knew a little before the day before they left.

That was all Kate's doing. She was afraid it would hurt your dad so she put it off till the last-minute. It ended up that Tom telling your dad before she did. It hurt your dad very much, I know he has strong feeling , maybe even loves her. So he stopped coming to the 12th. Kate feels he has abandon her not that she and Tom forced your dad out. She can not see what he, Denning is doing to your dad. Right or wrong this is Kate Beckett's doing. The best thing he could do to get Kate back would be to come back to the squad room. I do not see that happening."

"Lanie you are right he notified his agent Paula, that the Heat series in ending and he in going to stop writing after it done. I saw the rough draft of the last chapter. Nikki marries an other man she just met three months before. Her lover quits the FBI and as the chapter goes he ate his gun. I am very scared for my father he has never been so hurt before."

"Alexis Give him love and try to get his spirits up and maybe he will forgive Kate some day and feel better."

They finished lunch and went their separate way.

The next morning at the squad room Ryan and Esposito were reading the newspaper. Esposito was into sports, the NFL playoffs were coming on. The Giants were holding on by a their finger tip. Their next game was with New England in New Foxboro Stadium, not a good place for the visiting team.

Ryan finished the Irish social pages, **[**the Ob's**]**. He turned the page and saw the Entertainment section, it had a picture of Richard Castle smiling.

Ryan read the piece just to see what Castle was smiling about.

The picture said to be old and the article was a real downer. Ryan called loudly over Esposito',

"Ha pal you better read this quickly, before Beckett does. Its about Castle."

Esposito read the article and a frown forms across his face.

"Does Castle know something we do not? Or is he just dreaming. Who is going to ask Kate?"

"What do you have to ask me about? Come on boys man up."

Ryan hands Kate the news paper and she sits down. Before she starts reading she is light and bubbly and semi-happy. As she reads the paper her body tighten up the smile drops off her face, and a frown appears across her brow. Her eyes start to water and it seems, to all presant, that tears are about to fall. Just as they start down her cheeks she get up out of her chair a rapidly fashion heads to the bathroom. She slams full force into Tom Denning coming into the room. With out a word she continues on to the bathroom.

"What wrong with Kate?"

"You will have to ask her. We know nothing."

"What the fuck is this?"

Tom was looking at the news paper with a smiling Rick Castle.

"The Fucking loser. What did he say about her to make her cry and run into the bathroom?"

Ryan started to say some thing but Esposito stepped into Toms personal space.

"Castle is not a loser. He loves Kate, and she chose you. So he did not trash her like you would had it been the other way. All that said in the paper was from his agent Pal. She told the news he was ending the series of Heat novels. He also was said he was going away to forget writing. He said nothing about Kate. The Agent said she was told by a source that Nikki Heats real life muse was getting married soon. She said it was from the horse's mouth so it had to be Kate or you dickhead. So back off Castle he a real good man."

When he ended he was the nose to nose with Tom. Ryan stepped between them and told them to cool down. Kate had returned to the room just before Espo stepped up to Tom. Before she could say a word Gates spoke.

"Demming return to your own unit. Beckett my office now."

Tom left not being able to get near Kate because of her partners forming a wall between them. Kate went into Gates office.

"Detective what going on in my squad, my Station? I come in two of my detective are about to come to blows about you Detective. This is very unprofessional, especially on the day I have to present you with this."

She reads the official New York Police Departments, form notifying her that on this day she has been promoted to Sergeant . "What part did you have in what happened today?"

"Espo gave me a news paper to read it was an emotional. I got upset and went to the bathroom. I bumped in to Detective Demming on my way. When I returned in a few minutes Tom and Espo were toe to toe. Then you broke them up.."

"What was so disturbing in the news detective?"

"It personal Captain."

"So was it the story of Castle not writing any new books, or the fact that his female lead was getting married to some one else, and he was quitting writing, is nothing detective.? Detective your love life is not to be part of the business of running the 12th homicide squad. Your new _boyfriend,_ Detective Dennimg in not a member of this squad and he needs to stay in his own unit and not disturbing this unit. Are we clear on that Detective Sergeant Beckett?"

"Yes sir but he is a friend not my boyfriend. We are not living together sir. I will tell him to stay out of this unit unless he has business sir."

"Detective Sergeant Beckett please give me your badge."

Beckett handed over her badge. And Captain Gates handed her a new one.

"Their will be a formal ceremony next week on Friday at 2pm. You ar required to attend. As you are a sergeant now you are in the rotation for shift commander for the patrol section when a shortage arrive. As the newest and lowest sergeant you will be the 3pm to midnight commander today, and maybe a few days extra. So sergeant go home and get your blues to the tailors shop and be back at 2:30 to take command."

"Sir I am in shock, I'm a sergeant and I am a shift Commander all in one day!"

"You can do it Beckett, you are that good, so let's go tell the boys."

In a daze Beckett walked out behind Gates.

Detectives Ryan and Esposito come here. Detective Esposito first, I do not like what I saw a few minutes ago you are to go home for the day and report to patrol at 3pm to fill in for low staff due to the Vice Presidents arrival. Ryan you have the office, Beckett is also going home. Lastly I am honor to present your new Detective Sergeant Kathryn Beckett."

Surprise and happiness filled the room Gales sock hands with Kate and returned to her office.

"Congratulations Kate when did you find out?'

"About fifteen minutes ago, I'm still in a fog.

Espo. also expressed his feeling of happiness

"So you get promoted and I get to work in the bag for a few nights."

Watch out the word around the 3 to mid sergeant is a real bad ass."

"Beckett you know me smooth all the way."

"Be careful the watch commander knows all about you see you later.

At 2:30 Kate in her new sergeant uniform arrived at the 12th went to the locker room. Captain Gates came in the room right behind.

"Becket you can do this. You are a great cop, just keep your chin up,and stand your ground. And stay away from Demming when your on duty, he was passed over again."

Gates left the room and Kate noting the time walked into the ready room.

Gates walked up to the front and the room went quiet.

"Officers Sergeant price fell down a flight of stairs last night he will be out for a time he may be replaced, maybe not. For the next three shifts."

Gates motion for Beckett to come forward.

" Detective Sergeant Beckett is the shift Commander, her word are my words. People Sergeant Beckett is a great cop and will be a great leader so treat her well or else."

Kate stepped up to the daïs looking over the duty roster she began to speak.

It been a while since I rode a unit. But I still remember what needs done. These arte the assignments. Take note the VP is in town having to gather more money for the election. The Mayor is with him. Extra units have been pulled for his detail so we and short. We will do the best we can. Keep sharp and talk to each other. I want to have us all to go home together and in one piece.

Baker & Sampson…. 12-A2

Billings & Dows…...12-A3

Gertrud & Smith…... 12-A4

Jenkins & Martin.…. 12-A5

Howard & Haws... 12-A6

Blake & Riley…... 12-A7

Martens & Boyd….12-A8

Smith & P. Smith...12-A9, the wagon.

Hanson, & Fenwick, you have the desk for the night.

Esposito with me. I'm 12-A1.

Ok officers check you units, and leave it them clean."

Kate was slow getting out to her unit she needed to sigh some logs and get last minutes up dates about any stake out going on. Opening the door on the passenger side of the car she spoke to Javier.

"You drive I ride, me boss you worker."

"Beckett you think you can get that swollen head into this car."

"Keep it up and you could be working a car more if you piss off your Sergeant . Lets go and get me some coffee now it's going to be a very long night."

As they were getting back in their unit the radio barked at them. They had a TA(**T**raffic **A**ccident) with major injuries they needed the supervisor on scene. The accident was at the far end of the sector for the unit covering so the went as safe as possible to the TA.

A city bus had hit a cab in the middle of the block. The cab rolled over and slammed into a news stand with several people were standing. Three people were dead, one in the cab, two in the news stand. The transit police were just showing up.

Kate directed the first two units to take statements and let the T-cops take a statement from the Bus driver and passengers.

Things were just quitting down when dispatch reported a robbery in progress about 50 blocks away.

Kate left Esposito in charge and responded without him.

When she arrived at the call only one unit was on scene. The two officers were not visible in their unit. She called dispatch and ask for what the time for back up was. The dispatcher asked who she was.

"This is Detective Sergeant Beckett shift Commander of the 12th. So my back up is where?"

"Commander all units are bussy except 12-A5 and 12-A8. They are not answering."

At that moment her unit was hit with heavy weapons fire. Kate felt a sting in he right shoulder and hip. She slid down almost under the car. It was then she saw a man in police blues lying on the far side on the first unit.

"Dispatch this 12-A1 Officers down, I repeat officer down. Under attack from heavy weapons, need back-up now."

As she spoke she saw a man walking across the street coming at her. He had an AK-47 pointed at her. She was flat on the ground and aimed under the car. She knew she had only one chance. Feeling the pain in her shoulder and leg increasing she fired three quick shots. The first bullets hit the man in the right knee, taking him down to the street, the second hit him in the chest, and the third was to center of his forehead. Beckett laid at the side of her unit in the street bleeding into growing poolsof her own blood. Her emergency position locator after being in a horizontal position for three minutes sounder an alarm to the dispatcher..

" Sergeant Beckett are you ok. 12-A1 Please respond?"

When called three times the dispatcher followed orders and sent out the broadcast.

"Attention all NYPD units Officers down. Officers down any unit respond. Unit 12-A 5, and 12-A-8, respond now with your location. GPS locator are now being activated. **[**Per agreement between the NYPD patrolmen's union GPS locator could only be activated if an officers emergency position locator was activated, and some units were not responding.**]**

Sergeant Beckett please respond. 12-1A respond please."

Dispatch this is Beckett I am down with multi GSW, the one single perp I see is down also I believe he is DOA. Unit 12-A-6. Howard & Haws are also down. I can hear no response at this time." A minute later she heard a siren and a crash as a patrol car slid into the A-6 car. Beckett where are you?"

"Driver side my unit Espo."

Two ambulances pulled up but they sat in their units until Espo stood up show his badge, and directed them to Beckett. Then and only then did they start checking the victims. One of the paramedics started to cut Beckett's blouse off.

"No...,no...,no, that bran new let me take it off first"

Serge it ruined with the blood and the bullets holes. Same with your trousers."'

"Damn this is going to be a very costly day. Well I'm alive right ?"

"That the GSW and the Morphine talking. We are taking you to the ER now so please stay calm and let us do our job. You did your well Sergeant. "

At the ER they found that the GSW to her leg had broken her femur. The two to her upper arm nicked her bone and passed thru her arm. They were misterfyed that with those wounds she actually fired three shots into the perp killing him. She should not be able to fire actually, let alone be so accurate.

Kate was in the hospital to have her leg operated on and have a pin put in to stabilize her leg to heal. When she awoke from the surgery there was a person sitting in a chair holding her good hand. She could not see very well so she thought ,her father or Tom. She was wrong on both counts.

"Hi beautiful you have slept a long time."

"Rick, I mean Castle, why are you here."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No Rick I was just surprised, I thought you were my…..?"

"Father or Tom?

Your father left at 1am and Tom stopped in at 8pm and told your father to give him a call when you woke up."

"How…. ,how….long have you been here Rick?"

I got here just as they took you into surgery. You were very high from all the pain meds. You said some really stupid, dumb things I will never repeat."

"Castle tell me what I said, please?"

"When you are better and not on pain med but before they give you back your gun."

"Castle I'll kick you ass."

"That would be funny you with one leg in a 50 pound cast."

"When it comes off you are so dead Richard Castle."

"You need to get some sleep Kate you will need it tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow Rick. Tell me please."

"Well I should not tell you, but knowing how much you hate surprises. The Mayor and the Chief of Police are going to give you a medal and something else, I do not know what it is, its for your brave action on the night you were injured."

"Rick that was only last night."

"Kate you have been in a coma for three weeks. Your arm can come out of that cast now you are awake. The leg cast will be on for another four weeks."

"I have been in a coma for three weeks. How bad was I hurt?"

"Well if Esposito had not found you and used his belt to stop the bleeding in your leg you would have died on that street that night."

Kate laid back and closed her eyes and fell asleep. I almost died, Espo saved my life and Castle is sitting with me when I wake up. Something is changing in my life but what is it? When she woke up the room was starting to fill up. Her dad was at her side. Sitting in the chair Castle was sitting in last she remembered.

"Dad what going on."

"The mayor is coming up and the Chief of Police they are giving you a medal and some thing else. I have no idea what."

"Dad where is Tom I have not seen him since I woke up. Only Castle was here, I guess it was his turn to sit with me."

"Baby Castle sat with you 20 plus hours a day. We had to drag him out to eat and shower. We told him you would kill him if you woke up to him stinking. Tom dropped by when he was sure Rick was home clearing up. He was very friendly with the red-headed nurse. I think he dating her now for three weeks."

He saw the tears starting in her eyes.

"Kate you have a man who loves you so much he sat and talked to you for three weeks, day and night. Take what god gave you and ask Rick to think about giving you a second chance. I am sure he would if you ask Katie it has to be you who would want it."

Just before the Mayor came in Tom came in and pushed up to Kate's bed side.

"Hi love big going on just for you."

He bent over and made a show of kissing her full on the lips. The mayor came in the door as he was kissing her. He whispered in the ear of his aid then stepped out of the room. The aid walked up to Tom and asked him to step out of the room.

"Who the hell are you to ask me to leave my girls room before the mayor arrives?"

"Officer I'm acting on the mayors request he is in the hall and wants someone to speak with you, now."

Tom walked out the door with the aid and the Chief of Detectives right behind him.

"Detective Thomas Denning. The Mayor and the Chief of Police, thru the Chief of Detectives has instructed me to tell you that charges of dereliction of duty and using uniformed officer for personal gains in danged Sergeant Beckett's life and may have caused the death of Officer Haws. So please keep out of his sight till this is over. The Mayor spoke to the Chief of Detectives. Then he motion his assistant to come out. The Chief of Detectives spoke to his aid then the Mayor entered the room and Tom blocked out by the aid.

"Detective Sergeant Kathryn H. Beckett it is my privilege to award you the New York Police Department, Police Officers Medal of Honor, and officially promote you to Staff Sergeant, and to let know you that when you return to full duty you'll be advanced to Detectice Lieutenant. The people of New York, and so am I, are proud of your dedication to their safety and present this check for Ten Thousand Dollars. Great job Detective."

He then leaned over her bed and kissed her on the forehead. The people hung around talking and taking pictures. It seem to go on for ever. Then Castle moved beside the Mayor spoke in his ear.

"People we need to give Staff Sergeant Beckett time to rest and get better so lets say our good-by and wish her well."

They all said their good bye and left. When they were all gone only Castle remained in the room. Tom came in walked up to her bed and kissed her on the lips.

"Castle could we be alone for a few minutes. Or even better we do not need you here at all. Kate is **my** Girlfriend not yours."

"Why yes I will leave MR. Demming. By the way MS Beckett is a **woman **not a _**girl, **_and a Lady, so try to discuss her as such."

"Tom stepped close to Castle, She belongs to me she chose me asshole, so get moving you fucking loser."

Castle did not move.

"Treat her right she is very special, if not you will pay in spades Mr. Demming."

"It's Detective Denning creep."

Castle walked slowly out the Door. As soon as he left Tom turned and walked over to Kate's bed, and kissed her on the cheek.

"How you doing baby, you missing me at all."

"Tom what was the deal with Castle. The _**mano-o-mano **_deal with, she my girlfriend, and him with she a lady and a woman?"

"A man has to place a claims on his stuff, his woman. A man has to drive off the compaction that try to bed, and breed his girl."

"So you were driving off Castle. Because you thought he was trying to bed and breed me?"

"Yes you are_** mine.**_ He needes to be told to back the fuck off. Him that SOB sat in that chair for twenty or more hours while you were sleeping. I had my friend check to made sure he did not touch you."

"You had a nurse check on me so Castle could not touch me, i.e. have sex , or fondle me, is that right, Tom? Tom you have a problem. I would have slept with Castle if I wanted to, it would be my choce. Tom you do _**not**_ own me, I am my person. Right now I think you need to back off. By the way what with the redheaded nurse you have dated?"

"Castle is a liar, I only took her out to dinner to pay her back for looking after you."

"You lying son of a bitch. You have slept with me for weeks. You said you were going to break up so you asked me to watch when he was near her so you could have a reason that made her and him look bad."

With that the red-headed nurse thru a bed pan at Tom and ran out of the room. Kate pushed the emergency call light , two different nurses appeared at the door.

"Please call security I want that man removed from my room and kept away from me."

"She just up-set she does not mean it."

Before anymore could be said two NYPD officers entered her room.

"Detective Denning we are placing you under arrest."

"What the fuck for dick heads."

"Dereliction of duty and using uniformed officer for personal gains that endangering Sergeant Beckett's life and may have caused the death of Officer Haws."

They cuffed Denning, he swore a blue streak as they took him out of the room. Tempe started crying and hyperventilation. As it seem she was going to lose control Castle reentered the room.

"Kate calm down its going to be all right. I'll hold you till you want me to stop."

"Rick he thought I was a piece of his property. A fucking prize cow, something to show and milk for people to see."

"He gone now he can't hurt you again."

"How could I have been so stupid . I should have seen what was wrong?

"Kate he acted like he loved you, how could you have known?"

"Castle you are such a dope. I do not give a crap about Demming I was talking about your love for me. How dumb I was not to realize I loved you for a long time."

" You can start telling me anytime now Kate."

"Rick I am still going to kick your ass, but you have to tell me you love me before and after you do."

When Kate returned to work she became the lead detective of the 12th Ryan moved up to lead detective of Kate old unit. Demming i tried and convicted of the charges brought against. Castle worked with the boys and Kate's replacement from California CBI. She had red hair and liked Espo right off.

One year after she returning to duty Kathryn Beckett and Richard Castle walked down the asile and became man and wife.

_That all for now_


End file.
